Fake it
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Based on Fake it by Seether. For Random ROGAN Songfic Challenge. Rogue is with Bobby but wants to be with Logan. What's a girl to do? PG-15.I wrote this at one in the morning. Read it!


Dsicliamer: I own nothing but the idea.

A/N: This ladies and gentlemen is what happens when the radio station you put on is a rock one. Lucky for ya'll I didn't cheat. Enjoy. It's a ROGAN! I promise!

Notes: After X1, but Rogue has learned to control her power and Logan is back. Yay!

Summary: Rogue's dating Bobby but wants to be with Logan. What's a girl to do?

**Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah**

Rogue headed into the rec room and froze instantly. This was getting awkard. Bobby was waving at her from the pool table while Logan was reclining on the couch, beer in hand, watching a game. Now, one may ask what was awkward about this. The fact was while Rogue was dating Bobby she and Logan had started a thing. She wasn't sure what to call it. It was more like they'd had one drunken night of sex and now whenever they could they'd go at it like rabbits.

Rogue had hoped Logan would tell her to dump Bobby and they should be together. But he hadn't. And then there was the fact he was still flirting with Jean. This confused her more and more. Which is why she couldn't dump Bobby. She didn't know what was happening between her and Logan and didn't want to end up alone. But this whole seeing two people at once was grating on her nerves. But she refused to let it show. She just laughed and put on a show.

She took a deep breath and walked into the room slowly making her way over to Bobby. Until she glanced over at Logan and noticed how his muscles were scandously strained against that black t-shirt. Her breath hitched and her mouth seemed to act of it's own accord.

'Oh god, I forgot to do some stuff in my room. I'll be right back. Meet you later Bobby?'

'Sure, I'll see at lunch.'

'Sure.'

She backed out the room, her eyes darting to Logan's where she saw them darken. She almost giggled as she hurried up to her room.

**Good god your coming up with reasons  
Good god your dragging it out  
Good god its the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
man follow me down and just**

Three delicious hours later she emerged into the kitchen area just as al the dishes were being packed away. She smiled at Storm and Scott who were cleaning up and headed to Bobby who was sitting by a muffin and juice. She sat down and he pushed it towards her. She flipped her hair so that it hung behind her back and felt a hand run down her arm.

'Where'd you get this bruise?'

She looked at her arm where there was a pink mark going purple/blue. It must off been her book shelf. Logan tends to be very rough when they're up against the wall. She took a deep breath and smiled at Bobby.

'I was in my room, and left a pile of clothes on the floor. I tripped and knocked into my bookshelf. My rooms always a mess. You know that.'

She smiled at him and placed her hand on his. He looked into her eyes and smiled back before kissing her forehead.

'Be careful.'

'Will do.'

'So, you going to tonight?'

'Of course. Everyone is invited to Xavier's ball.'

'Scott and Storm aren't coming.'

'Oh fuck!'

She froze as all heads turned to her. Logan even seemed to smirk. Sexy asshole. She had hoped the professor had chose Bobby and Jean to look after the kids so that she and Logan could be alone but wishes don't come true. She 'blushed' and started to save her reputation.

'Sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just really wanted you two to go. Storm I've always wanted to see you all elegant and glamorous. And Scott, you and Jean have been working so hard, you need some alone time.'

'Thanks Rogue.' Smiled Scott.

'Don't worry child, you'll see me in a dress one day.' Laughed Storm, sending her a wink.

Rogue smiled and looked at Logan. He still had his smirk in place as he rolled his eyes. Yea, Logan rolled his eyes. He definitely spent to much time with her.

**And just fake it if your out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong  
Fake it if you feel like affection  
Woah your such a fucking hypocrite**

God, she hated parties. The music, the dancing, and the floor length emerald dress she had been forced to wear. To be fair, it had a low cut front, her boobs practically popping out. Bobby was mingling with the crowd as they were supposed to do. She felt really uncomfortable with all the normal people around her. And the fact that Logan seemed to be enjoying his favorite toy named Jean. A young man approached her and she took a deep breath. She could do this. She could just fake it. Her eyes flickered to Logan.

_He does it to you._

'May have this dance?'

She smiled seductively and pulled off her gloves, tossing them on a seat. She took his hand and nodded. Her led her to the dance floor and wrapped his around her waist and placed her arms on his neck.

'So, you have a name?'

'Anna Xavier.'

'Oh, are you Xavier's daughter?'

'Niece actually.'

'Are you…'

'No. No, I'm not.'

She could feel eyes on her and turned her head, surprised to find Logan staring at her. She couldn't understand the expression on his face. There jealousy and for some reason anger. She shook and her head and stared back at her partner.

'You have a name, sugar?'

'Kevin Enigma.'

'Are you a mutant?'

'No, and…'

He glanced around before leaning near her ear.

'I'm glad I'm not. Aren't you?' he whispered.

'Yeah.' She whispered back.

His hand reached the back of her head and he titled it back. Suddenly she was yanked from his grip and dragged from the room. When she was let go she noticed she was outside and with Logan.

'Hey sugar.'

'Why did you say those things?' he growled.

She rolled her eyes and stroked his cheek.

'Honestly, I was just faking it. Blending in. Remember, we're on lookout for any potential FOH. I've already alerted the professor.'

'Did you have to be so…obvious?'

'You fucking hypocrite.' She hissed.

She turned around and stalked back inside.

**And you should know that the lies wont hide your flaws  
No sense in hiding all of yours  
You gave up on your dreams along the way  
Yeah**

She woke the next day with a huge heading and three tequila bottles on her floor. Meaning she had probably gotten drunk at some point. She rubbed her neck and headed for a shower. She changed and went downstairs. She found Bobby sitting on the front steps of the mansion. She smiled and sat next to him.

'Hey.'

'Hi.'

'You okay?'

'I was gonna ask you the same thing. You kinda just disappeared at the party.'

'I was done there.'

'I saw you and the balcony on the Logan.'

'He's my friend Bobby. And you know he's protective over me.'

'And you had a major crush on him.'

'Ugh, is that always going to be thrown in my face. I couldn't help what I felt in my younger days.'

'Younger days? You're nineteen.'

'Twenty.'

'Oh, sorry I forgot.'

'It's okay. I mean I guess I should of never lied about my age.'

'I think that's a flaw, the way you shade the truth.'

'I just kinda closed up after running away from home.'

'Were you different?'

'What do you mean Bobby?'

'Before you came here. Before you ran way. Were you different?'

'I guess. Being untouchable changes you. Changes your goals.'

'I see.'

She leaned into him looking at the sky. She looked at the forest and saw Logan. She smiled and stood up.

'I'm going for a walk. Meet you at dinner?'

'Sure.'

She kissed his cheek and skipped off.

**Good god your coming up with reasons  
Good god your dragging it out  
Good god its the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
man follow me down and just**

As soon as she entered the forest he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her fiercely. She melted into him and soon felt her back slam against a tree. His kisses were frantic and hot, his hands roaming all over her body. Soon she was practically gasping for air. He moved to her neck and she clutched his shirt.

'Why you still with him, Marie?'

'Huh?'

'Iceprick. Why?'

'Call it a safety net. For when this ends.'

'Why put yourself through having to always make excuses?'

'Cause he believes them.'

'What will you say when you meet him, twigs in your hair, scrapes on your arm and you shirt torn.'

It was hard for her to think now, as Logan had already slid into her and was thrusting fast. She gasped for more air before replying.

'I went for a walk, and fell. I thought I heard something so I ran fast. My arms were scratched by trees and eventually my shirt caught and ripped. When I turned around I realized it was just a deer. Bobby and I saw some last week. I'll just…FUCK!...'

She took a deep breath as she and Logan stayed still, regaining their breaths.

'I don't know…how…how you do it darlin'.'

'Bobby believes in me. My being faithful.'

'Yet, you're not.'

'People change.'

'Marie…'

'What?'

'I want it to be me. Only me.'

She felt her chest constrict. She moved away from him and straightened her clothes.

'It's not that easy.'

'Just tell him it's over.'

'I'm…I'm not this person when I'm with them. I'm that girl who's going to marry Bobby, have perfect children while saving the world.'

'It's not that hard when you want to be with someone.'

She took a deep breath and ran back into the mansion.

**And just fake it if your out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong  
Fake it if you feel lack of action  
Woah your such a fucking hypocrite**

Thanks to her good acting, everyone believed she had been chased by a deer. Accept the telepaths but she never tried to fool them. Though now that her powers were off it was harder for her mind to be read. She sat twirling her food and dropping it back again.

'Hey Rogue.'

She looked up and held back an exasperated sigh. It had to be Jean.

'Jean'

'Look I think we should talk.'

'Why?'

'About Logan.'

'Again. Why?'

'Look, he may be flirting with me, but he has feelings for you. And even though I know you care for Bobby, you don't love him. Not like you used to.'

'Jean, why are you saying this. You love Logan, don't you?'

'I love Scott.'

'Uh-huh. And I'm green with spots. You love Logan. So why are you trying to get him with me?'

'I like Logan, and yes I find him attractive but-'

'Quiet!'

'No, you have to listen.'

She looked at Jean with anger on her face. Shaking her head she squared her shoulders and stood.

'Look, Bobby loves me. So you and Logan should stop you're little plan. I don't feel that way about Logan. It was fun. End story.'

She turned and whipped out the room. She was sick of these games. If Logan felt something for her, why did he flirt with Jean all the time. And why now suddenly. They'd been fooling around for months. It didn't make sense for him to be interested now.

**I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake with the best of em all  
I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake it all**

She sat in her room that night. She refused to cry. If anyone came in they wouldn't see past her hard exterior. She was the best at controlling her emotions. Until Jean, this afternoon. But that was over. She sighed and leaned her head down.

'Marie?'

'Hi Logan.'

'May I?'

'Sure.'

'I heard you broke up with Bobby.'

'I didn't tell him the truth. I juts told him that maybe we should see other people and that I still had a crush on you.'

'I'll never know how you do it.'

'It's easy to fake things.'

'Jean told me, about your conversation with her. Was everything you said to her true?'

'Maybe, maybe not.'

'Marie.'

'She's a hypocrite you know. Like you. You both act like I'm doing something wrong. But you're both sneaking around and telling lies too.'

'But we're not as good as you.'

'Why did you wait so long? Why today. Was it because you were jealous of that guy?'

'The truth. You're a good faker Marie. I wasn't sure if you loved me or loved fooling around with me.'

'Awww, that's almost cute Wolvie.'

'Watch it Marie.' Growled Logan.

'Oh retract the claws, you lughead. I just want to know how you feel?'

'You're mine Marie. Not anyone else's. Just mine.'

'I love you too Logan. As thick headed as you are.'

'That's all I wanted to hear.'

He pulled her closer and crushed her lips to his. She tightened her grip around his shoulders and pulled him closer. Soon he moved and was on top of her, hand running down her thigh.

'Rogue?'

She broke from Logan regretfully and turned her head to the side. Bobby stood at her door looking shocked. You could practically hear the places fit in his brain but he still seemed to be waiting for her explanation. She frowned and looked at Logan.

'I got nothing.'

She chuckled at Bobby's expression and Logan growled, devouring her lips again.

-xXx-

A/N: Told you. Worst song to get. Hard to write but I tried.


End file.
